


Come with Me

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Shot, Community: hp_may_madness, Established Relationship, Facials, Felching, Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 1 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Harry/Draco, facials, crystal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Come with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Harry/Draco, facials, crystal.

"Do it," Draco whispers.

He's kept his eyes open long enough to meet Harry's gaze then lets them fall closed, his mouth opening wide in their place.

Harry wraps his fingers around his spit-slick cock. They don't feel nearly as good as Draco's mouth had but, as his balls draw up and the first drops of come splash onto Draco's flushed cheek, Harry's not about to complain.

He splatters Draco's lips, nose, and chin. He stands, panting harshly. Draco finally opens his eyes again.

"What are you waiting for, Potter?"

Harry drops to his knees and licks Draco's face clean.

Draco pulls Harry down on top of him, snogging, licking and biting at each other's skin. Harry can feel Draco's erection against his hip and it's crystal clear what he wants.

He's more than happy to give it to him.

"I'm going to ride you," he says against Draco's lips then rights himself to get into position.

Draco grips his hips as Harry presses the head of Draco's cock to his arsehole and ever-so-slowly sinks down onto his length.

He shudders and exhales then begins to move.

"Fuck yourself on my cock," Draco says stroking Harry back to hardness.

Harry's thighs are burning by the time he's spent himself across Draco's stomach and chest, Draco's come hot inside him.

Draco's cock slips free and he grins, eyes blazing with lust. "On your stomach." 

Harry moans as Draco proceeds to clean the mess _he's_ made, licking and sucking at Harry's tender hole until Harry's a quivering mess, his every nerve on fire.

Cock rutting against the sheets, Harry somehow manages to come yet again, Draco moments after.

Harry's already half-asleep when Draco casts a spell to clean them, feels Draco wrap his arms around him, his lips warm against his neck.


End file.
